


a head full of dreams

by greyskiesblack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Noctis and Ignis spend a day at the Moogle Chocobo Carnival.Written for Ignoct week Day 8 Timed Quest: Moogle Chocobo Carnival date!Happiness and fluffiness for all!





	a head full of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> title from a Coldplay song because it won the "what songs do i have in winamp with the word 'dream' in them" game even though i'm _pretty sure_ i've never heard it before in my life

Ignis is cleaning his glasses by the hotel door. “Are you sure you’re awake enough for this, Noct? Just because Prompto woke up early doesn’t mean you have to.”

“What, and miss out on the carnival?” Noctis shakes his head slightly and finishes lacing his boots. “No way, Iggy. I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” He yawns right after he says it. _Definitely_ should’ve stolen some of Ignis’ coffee.

Ignis replaces his glasses and gives Noctis a _look_. “Well, if you insist.”

Noctis steps up to him and plants a gentle kiss on Ignis’ cheek. “I insist.”

“Well, then.” Ignis clears his throat and opens the door. “Shall we?” He gestures Noctis through first.

Noctis waits until Ignis has locked the door before offering his hand. Ignis hesitates for a second before taking it.

“It would be disrespectful if Lady Lunafreya heard about this,” Ignis mutters as they head towards the elevators.

“Relax, Iggy.” Noctis squeezes his hand. “She doesn’t mind.”

“Still.” Ignis bumps his arm against Noctis’. “I wouldn’t want to offend someone who speaks to the Astrals.”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Are you going to spend _all_ our dates thinking about Luna?” He jabs at the elevator button.

“No.” Ignis tugs Noctis into a clumsy hug and kisses his hair. “Just you.”

Noctis presses his blushing cheek against Ignis’ chest. “Good.”

The elevator bell chimes and Ignis pulls away.

Noctis pouts as he follows Ignis into the elevator. “It didn’t even have someone in it,” he mumbles.

“It could have.” Ignis takes Noctis’ hand and gently squeezes. “Are you going to spend the whole date pouting?”

“No.” Noctis leans against Ignis and yawns. “Probably.”

Ignis chuckles and leans back against Noctis. “You know, if you wanted to go back to sleep-“

The elevator opens and the noise of the crowded lobby makes Noctis frown. He tugs Ignis out of the hotel, but the streets outside are even _worse_.

Noctis sighs and squeezes Ignis’ hand. “Why’s it so _loud_?”

“You don’t think it’s nice to see everyone so happy?” Ignis nimbly steps out of the way of a running child.

“I didn’t mean that.” Noctis shakes his head. “Come on. I’ve heard there’s this _great_ fishing competition.”

 

It’s not the _best_ date. It might not even be really a date at all. Noctis has to give up on finding a spot to fish – they’re all _way_ too crowded. And somehow, every few minutes Noctis hears Prompto whooping excitedly, or Gladiolus’ rumbling laugh. And he can’t resist offering to help someone track down a flock of baby chocobos, which takes _way_ longer than it ought to and leaves Noctis and Ignis both tired and sweaty and _grouchy_.

But it’s still a day – a _whole_ day – with Ignis. And they find Prompto and Gladiolus for lunch, and spend the afternoon racing chocobos and getting even _sweatier_ and _grosser_ and it’s the best time of Noctis’ life. Even if Prompto uses up all the hot water before Noctis has a chance to get a shower.

And okay, missing out on all the _good_ choices for dinner and getting stuck with the _vegetable option_ kind of sucks too. But Ignis laughs at the faces Noctis makes, which helps a _little_.

The carrots still suck, though.

 

They get one of the last boats, right before the fireworks start. Noctis presses against Ignis’ side and tries not to squeeze Ignis’ hand too hard.

“Did you have a good day?” Ignis asks in a soft voice.

“The best.” Noctis tilts his head up for a kiss.

A firework explodes in the sky, making them both flinch. Ignis smiles as he turns to look up at the glittering lights.

“You’ll miss them.” Ignis nudges Noctis with his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Noctis swallows and watches the colours reflecting off Ignis’ glasses. “I will.”

There’s another loud explosion and Noctis closes his eyes. Ignis’ fingers slip out from between his. The noise of the fireworks fades away.

Noctis’ phone vibrates in his pocket.

“Not yet, Carbuncle.” Noctis takes a deep breath and clenches his fists against his knees. “I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

There’s a sudden weight on Noctis’ shoulder. Carbuncle presses his cold nose against Noctis’ cheek for a brief second, and then the weight vanishes.

Noctis opens his eyes.

Ignis is cleaning his glasses by the hotel door. “Are you sure you’re awake enough for this, Noct? Just because Prompto woke up early doesn’t mean you have to.”

“What, and miss out on the carnival?” Noctis shakes his head slightly and finishes lacing his boots. “No way, Iggy. I wouldn’t trade this for the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> i ruin everything and i'm not as sorry as i should be ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
